She's All That! ESCA STYLE
by The Masters Sisters LWShara
Summary: This story is based on the movie SHE'S ALL THAT! Van's the King of the school and Hitomi is the nerd and Van has to turn her into the prom Queen in Six weeks. Can Van do the task? Alternative Universe Escaflowne fic! Please R+R! It's my First Fiction.
1. Begin and bet

*Shara*- Hey everyone, I'm new to fan fiction.net, whoo hoo, so this is my first story. My Sister is LOVE WITCH. She told me to write this story because it is easy for me to write and it sounds like a good idea. *giggles* She always comes up with the best ideas. Anyway please review and be nice. I'm a fragile little thing. Honestly. This is an Alternative Universe Escaflowne Fiction. It's basically based on the film She's all that so it's a high school sort of story. It is basically she's all that but their will be some changes to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to do this. I don't own Escaflowne and so the characters belong to those lovely people who gave a really bad ending. That ending really upset me, not to mention makes my sister cry every time she watches her perfect edition box set. I also do not own She's all that, the lovely people of Miramax do.  
  
Shara Shezar  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day as usual in Gaia and the birds were happily singing in their nests. Everything was peaceful and calm, unless you were in the Kanzaki household. Hitomi had to get her younger brother, Mamoru out of bed and not to mention she had to give him his breakfast. This was a tasking event which occurred almost everyday.  
  
"Mamoru," She yelled carrying his orange juice and toast to his room. "Mamoru, I got your breakfast." She nudged her elbow on the door. "Mamoru, are you up?"  
  
"Give me a couple of minutes," He yawned.  
  
"Mamoru, don't make me spit in your juice," Hitomi yelled beside his door. She then started to form spit in her mouth making it bigger and bigger. Mamoru heard her make that irritatingly disgusting noise. "I got a big one and I'll spit in right in your juice."  
  
The door then suddenly swung open as Hitomi was about to spit in it. Hitomi then quickly retained the spit in her mouth and swallowed it. "Morning," She said as she passed him his juice and toast.  
  
"Morning," He moaned back.  
  
  
  
Van parked his red Lamborghini which had a licence plate which read. "MR PREZ". Van got out of the car and walked into the school building. Van was the cutest boy in school, a senior and not to mention the president. He was adored by all. This was Van's last two months at school as spring break had ended and then next semester he would be at collage. Van had unruly black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was of an average height for a boy and he had beautiful build for a body. Van wasn't only beautiful but he was athletic and smart. The boy had the whole package. He was wearing his trade mark sports jacket which was black and had white sleeves and which had the letter G on the pocket. He also wore black jeans.  
  
As he entered the building everyone instantly greeted him. He only stopped to stare at his picture on the wall and then continued on into the building.  
  
"Hi Connie," Van greeted and then continued to paced onwards.  
  
"He knows my name," the girl shrieked to her friend.  
  
"He called you Connie," her friend said.  
  
"So," the girl shrugged.  
  
"Your name is Melissa," her friend stated.  
  
"Allen, Dryden," Van yelled as he saw his best friends in the courtyard.  
  
"What's up, Fanel, the president," Allen laughed.  
  
"You mean Mr President," Dryden laughed and the exchanged their secret greeting with Van.  
  
"So what did you in spring break?" Van asked.  
  
"I fucked a flight attendant," Allen replied.  
  
"Bullshit," Dryden shot back. (Shara: Oh, I love you Allen I'm so sorry) "So what did you do?"  
  
"I went skiing with my parents, it was cool" Van replied. "Has it ever occurred to anyone we only have eight weeks left in our high school careers."  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me," Allen exclaimed.  
  
"It's really weird I was driving my baby this morning and I realised tomorrow isn't just tomorrow, it's the future," Van said letting out his thoughts. "You know what I mean?"  
  
"I don't," Allen replied.  
  
"Well, look what we have here?" Dryden said as he eyed their friend Sora who was on her the mobile.  
  
"Look who looks all fine and shit," Allen chuckled and walked along with Sora with his arm around her waist.  
  
Van then saw Millerna's friends and walked towards them followed by Dryden. "You guys seen Millerna?"  
  
"Um no," Nina hesitantly replied. "What you say again?" Allen then rejoined the boys.  
  
"Millerna, my girlfriend," Van sarcastically said. Everyone knew that Millerna was Van's girlfriend. There where the prince and princess of the school.  
  
"Yeah you know, blonde and kind of yells at everybody," Allen said.  
  
"No, why?" Ginger said and walked on.  
  
"I don't know," Van sarcastically said. "Maybe because I haven't spoken to her since you guys left for Sandy beach."  
  
Suddenly Millerna appeared. "Hey party people," she shrieked.  
  
"Hey," Van said, going up to her ready to kiss her. Millerna moved out the way.  
  
"Gosh, does anyone have any gum?" Millerna asked turning away form Van.  
  
"I got it," Nina said and gave her some gum. Millerna walked with the girls and put the gum in her mouth. She then turned towards Van.  
  
"Van, I'm sorry but this isn't working for me anymore," Millerna said. She then rejoined her friends. Van was shocked. Allen and Dryden gave glances at each other.  
  
"Did you see her tattoo?" Allen asked. Van was bedazzled. He was Van, the prince of the school, no body dumped him. He then followed after her. Allen laughed and Dryden just swore in shock.  
  
Van then finally got her alone with him. She sat on the bench twiddling her fingers.  
  
"You suddenly turn up with a new tattoo and you want to break up," Van said annoyed. "What happened on your holiday, Millerna?" Millerna took a lock of her hair and spun it around her finger.  
  
"Do you want to torture yourself?" Millerna asked looking at her nails then at Van. Van gave her that look. The look that meant that he wanted to know what was going on. "Okay," She shrieked and turned her body sideways so it faced him. "I was a club one night and Ginger was making out with this old guy for twenty minutes and then it turns out that this old guy is Amano's hairdresser.  
  
"Isn't he gay?" Van asked.  
  
"Whatever," She sighed. "So he sets us up with passes at the great beach house, so like the next thing I know Millerna Aston was handpicked to dance on her very own raft."  
  
"Just get to the part where you decided to screw me over," Van murmured.  
  
"I'm getting there," Millerna responded. "I was dancing for five minutes and I nearly fell of which would have been so embarrassing seeing as it was on cable but then I turn around to see who I nearly hit and that's when it happened. I met Dilandou Albourtu.  
  
Van's face squinted. "Dilandou Albourtu, what kind of a name is that?"  
  
"What kind of name is Van?" She remarked. "Dilandou's from the real world."  
  
"What?" Van cried.  
  
"Like the TV show, you know the real world Gaia, the third season, hello," Millerna proclaimed.  
  
"The freaky lifeguard guy but they kicked him out the house," Van cried.  
  
"The next three days were kind of a blur," She dazedly dreamed. "It was like we had known each other for weeks, he knew exactly what I was thinking and I didn't need to say a word and so on the last day Dilly surprised me. Something to remember our first days together," Millerna smiled. They got tattoos. Dilandou got one of himself.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Van asked.  
  
"Pretty much," She giggled. "But don't worry Van I'll still go to the prom with you, I'm mean we are so going to win, it's only appropriate for a king to go with the queen  
  
"I don't know what to say," Van replied.  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't be sad I mean it's be fun but did you honestly think I'd go to college dating you," she said. Van looked at her with those eyes. "You did, no way that is so sweet." She said touched his cheek and Van pushed it away with his hand.  
  
"Can you believe this thing still hurts?" Millerna remarked referring to her tattoo on her shoulder and got up and left.  
  
"Great," Van sighed,  
  
The art teacher looked Marie's work. "That's a very nice use of contrast Marie." She then walked over to Hitomi.  
  
"I read about this riot in Asturia, this represents the pain they felt," Hitomi said.  
  
"That's wonderful Hitomi but which part represents you?" the teacher asked and went off.  
  
Marie then came up to her. "Hitomi, Christina and I were just talking about your stuff and how you're not afraid to be dark!"  
  
Christina came up behind her, "Our pictures rock."  
  
"To be honest everyone here really appreciates you but one day me and Christina got into a conversation on how artists are only appreciated when they die for example Van Gogh, and then your name came up and we thought it would be a good idea that." Marie said  
  
"You killed yourself," Christina finished.  
  
"Think about it," Marie said and smiled evilly. Hitomi ignored them and continued to paint.  
  
The bell rang and everyone came out their classrooms.  
  
"Hey well that's all folks, and I like to say a special thing to my friend who got dismissed and ditched by his yummy girlfriend. Hang in there Van it happens to the best of us. And the other guy won't kill you." The DJ said and was off.  
  
Van walked along with Allen and Dryden. "You better do something man because your legacy is jeopardy here," Allen said.  
  
Van then saw Dilandou pull up in his car and the girls came screaming around him asking for autographs. Van then saw Millerna go up to him and kiss him. They kissed using tongues now, while Dilandou groped her butt.  
  
Van was furious now. "Who the hell does she think she is, there are 2000 girls in this school and I can make anyone of them popular. Millerna Aston is totally replaceable."  
  
"Stop saying this shit, we are taking about Millerna Aston here," Allen stated.  
  
"Sorry man he's right," Dryden interrupted.  
  
"Of course I'm right, the girls an institution in the place, every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to nail her," Allen stated.  
  
"Basically she's you, with tits," Dryden said. They laughed.  
  
"You're wrong," Van argued. "The Millerna Aston you described is an illusion, a myth; you strip away that entire attitude and make up and all you have is C minus GPA and a wonder bra."  
  
"Give it up," Allen whined.  
  
"Take that girl for example," Van pointed at her. "Dark disused body got a shy girl thing going on but given the right look, the right boyfriend and bam in six weeks she's the one be crowned prom queen."  
  
"You're serious," Allen said.  
  
"Definitely," Van said.  
  
"I think you're delusional but how about a chance to prove me wrong," Allen smiled smugly.  
  
"Hold on you guys," Dryden interrupted. "The boy's upset your taking advantage of him in a vulnerable situation."  
  
"Dude you could be my mom," Allen laughed. "If the guy thinks he can do anything then let him prove it." They looked at other. "What you say, Van?"  
  
"A bet," Van murmured.  
  
"Unless of course you're chicken," Allen snickered.  
  
"Just name the terms," Van said smiling happily.  
  
"It's simple I pick the girl and then you got six weeks to turn her into the prom queen," Allen stated.  
  
"Come on you guys," Dryden said.  
  
"You got it," Van smiled. They then shook hands.  
  
"Let's go shopping," Allen smiled.  
  
They then looked around the school. "What about her?" Van asked pointing to a girl blowing bubbles.  
  
"Nah, how about her," Allen laughed.  
  
"Are you sure about bubbles?" Van asked.  
  
"Nah, you can do better than that," Allen replied.  
  
"What about her?" Dryden said and they all laughed as they saw a girl itching her butt.  
  
They continued to walk alone and then Allen saw a girl fall over. "Gentlemen we have a winner."  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki," Van cried. "No, way."  
  
"A bet's a bet, right Dryden," Allen shouted.  
  
"Hey this is between you guys," Dryden laughed.  
  
Van then stared at her. She wore the strangest clothing and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had thick black glasses and her eyes hardly could be seen. She was skinny. Her hair was a sandy brown colour. "Fat I can handle, weird boobs, strange personality but scary and inaccessible is another story."  
  
"Hey if I were you I wouldn't be wasting my time because you six weeks o to make her prom queen," Allen laughed. "And if Hitomi Kanzaki is going to be queen then you've got your work cut out for you."  
  
Van took a deep breath and sighed. What have I got myself into? He thought.  
  
  
  
My first chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed! Please review! The story after this will not follow the She's All That story so don't worry surprise will be ahead. 


	2. I'll never give up!

*Shara* - Thank you all for the reviews. It's so lovely. I would especially like to thank Princess cool who reviewed three times. That's so nice.  
  
Van couldn't believe his luck. It has been the worst day ever for him. First his girlfriend dumped him and now he had to win a bet which was almost impossible.  
  
Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? The words entered his head. Allen always brought the worst out of him. It was something he couldn't understand. Allen's arrogance aggravated him beyond an extreme. One of which he wished not to understand. It was like when they were kids, Allen was always the one who dared him into doing things and he always agreed to do them. He would open his big mouth and Allen would make him prove it. Things truly hadn't changed since they were toddlers.  
  
Van now felt like a predator ready to grab his prey and his prey being Hitomi Kanzaki. The unapproachable girl, the name, she was dubbed in school. She was obviously waiting for her father to pick her up. Slowly he made his way to her.  
  
"Hi Hitomi," he cheerfully said. Hitomi ignored him. Van felt himself gulping; he then saw what looked like her brother approaching them. "Hi Michael," Van smiled. The boy looked at curiously and looked around him to see if there was anyone around him.  
  
"Hi Van," He said with shock.  
  
Hitomi now looked at Van with a rather dirty look. "His name's not Michael, its Mamoru." She then grabbed her brother and took him away from Van.  
  
Van felt a rush of shame and embarrassment. No girl had turned down Van Fanel before. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"Thank God no one saw me," he whispered to himself. Suddenly he heard a roar of laughter. He turned around to see Dryden and Allen. "I'm not going to give up," he yelled at them and walked away. He heard no reply as the pair continued their laughter at his expense.  
  
He went home in a bad mood as he entered the kitchen he saw his younger sister Merle applying make-up on herself. She stopped her actions and turned towards him.  
  
"I heard that Millerna dumped you," she smiled.  
  
"Word gets around fast," Van frowned.  
  
"So who's the lucky rebound girl?" Merle asked as she carried on applying her make-up.  
  
"There's a project I'm working on," Van replied. "But she rejected me."  
  
"I like her already," Merle giggled.  
  
"Shut up," Van instantly reacted. "I have no idea how to get across to this girl, she's unapproachable."  
  
Merle gave him that your so stupid look. "Well have you thought about where the girl's interest lies?"  
  
"Huh?" Van reacted to her question.  
  
"Oh come on Van, find out what she likes and dislikes and use it to your advantage," Merle finished applying the rest of her make-up and gave a quick glance in the mirror. "I got to go; Sydney's cute brother is back from military school."  
  
Van watched as his little sister left through the back door. 'Use it to my advantage,' his thoughts lingered.  
  
_________________  
  
Folken sat there and watched his best friend Hitomi doing her usual shift in the roller shack. She was a waitress there and she had to deliver meals on roller blades or roller skates. He was surprised that she hadn't fallen over. Hitomi was a nice person but she was rather clumsy.  
  
"This place isn't busy," Folken said surprised. Folken was a silver haired tall boy with glasses. He was so skinny and he was smart.  
  
"Yeah, it gets busy at weekends," Hitomi said. Suddenly Hitomi saw Van Fanel enter the door. "What does he want now?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Hey Hitomi," He shouted out. Hitomi took some spray and cloth and rolled over to a table and sprayed it and started to rub it down with a cloth. Van laughed. "Hey don't wear the table down." Van then looked up and observed Folken, Hitomi's best friend. He waved to him. Folken looked around to make sure he wasn't waving to someone else and then waved back. "So Hitomi I was wondering..." Van started.  
  
"Look I'm not smart," Hitomi blurted.  
  
"What?" Van asked.  
  
"Everyone expects someone like me to be smart but I am not, okay so forget about me tutoring you," Hitomi said as she carried on rubbing down the table.  
  
"Hitomi I don't need tutoring I go the highest GPA in the class," Van announced.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Hitomi asked turning to face him.  
  
"I need help with art," He replied.  
  
"You don't do art," Hitomi said.  
  
"I need to do something about it for independent studies," Van said.  
  
"Look, I'm not that good," Hitomi said. She then started to roll away from him when she suddenly slipped on some tomato ketchup that was on the floor. Lucky for her that Van had quick reflexes and caught her just in time. Hitomi felt his flat muscled arms around her waist. It was weird. Hitomi quickly regained her form and pulled away from his arms.  
  
She whispered the next set of words so softly that it just seemed like a breath. "Thank you."  
  
She rolled towards Folken. Van followed. "Come on, you got to help me," Van pleaded.  
  
"We were going to the arts show tonight here you can have my ticket," Folken interrupted and said.  
  
Van took the ticket from Folken. "Thanks man," Van said. Hitomi's mouth swung wide open in astonishment at what had just happened. Words tried to escape her mouth but they just didn't seem to want to come out. After a period of time Hitomi regained her form and turned towards folken and grabbed him and pulled him away form Van.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment," Hitomi said to Van as she dragged Folken away from Van. When she was sure Van couldn't hear them. "I kicked your ass in third grade and I'll do it again." She angrily whispered. She then gave him a quick slap on the head.  
  
"Firstly I was sick that day and secondly, the most poplar guy in school is stalking you, aren't the least bit curious as to why he is?" Folken stated. Hitomi then gave him her odd look which meant that he was right. She took in deep breath and rolled over to Van on her blades.  
  
"The theatre is at Bond Avenue, the shows at seven, parking is a problem and I'll meet you outside the front entrance," she quickly said and went off as she saw a customer take a seat.  
  
"Seven it is," Van grinned widely.  
  
______________________________  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. She hated the popular kids and all they stood for. They were just plain horrible.  
  
"Hey," She heard a chirpy voice. She turned towards it to see Van. He was wearing dark denim blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Follow me," she said and he followed her inside. She gave no greeting what so ever to Van.  
  
"You always this rude," Van asked.  
  
"No just when it's you," she replied. Van didn't know how to react so he chose not to answer.  
  
Van finally noticed what Hitomi was wearing. She was wearing a white baggy shirt and a white matching long skirt.  
  
They seated and watched the show. Van was a little freaked out at first as he saw a man run out in what looked a like a nappy (diaper). Then he saw some dwarf people come out painted in silver body paint and dressed in silver foil making strange sounds.  
  
Hitomi watched him eagerly. He looked tense and uncomfortable but over time he settled as he started to hear the poetry. He really seemed to be affected by it. When the show ended, Hitomi and Van left through the main entrance and headed down the street until the got to a corner where they had to stop at the traffic lights.  
  
"Do you always have to wear your glasses?" Van asked.  
  
"No, I can wear contacts I just prefer not to," Hitomi replied.  
  
"You should wear your contacts because you've got such beautiful eyes," Van softly spoke.  
  
Hitomi then slapped him. "I knew it, I knew it, I should have listened to my own instincts," She yelled.  
  
"What?" Van asked holding his cheek where she slapped him. Hitomi was storming off in the other direction.  
  
She turned around towards him and yelled "When the most popular guy in school is telling what beautiful eyes a girl has on the corner of the street there's only one notion to describe it."  
  
"Hitomi, no that's not what I'm doing," Van yelled. "How are you going get home?"  
  
"I'll catch a ride with Mitch," She replied.  
  
"Diaper (nappy) man," Van whispered to himself. He had learned there names through the course of the night where Hitomi started to talk to him and told him about each individual. He thought he was starting to get through to her and then all l of sudden he hit a bump. "I'm not giving up on you, Hitomi," He murmured.  
  
____________________  
  
Van had learnt about Hitomi's resident and he had parked his car on her drive. He then saw Hitomi's father. He owned a swimming pool cleaning company. He then saw Hitomi's brother.  
  
"What's up Mamoru," Van said as he slapped the boy's hand.  
  
"Hey, Van my man, do you want to play Nintendo?" the boy asked.  
  
"Maybe another time," Van replied. Van then saw Hitomi come out the house. He heard her moan when she caught sight of him. He strolled over to her. "Hey Hitomi, what was up with you last night?"  
  
She didn't reply. "Look I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way but I just see you as a friend," He said.  
  
"Just as a friend," Hitomi repeated. He nodded. "Okay then all's forgiven."  
  
"So do you want to go to the beach?" Van asked.  
  
"No," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Don't tell me, you don't like the beach," Van frowned.  
  
"No I love the beach, I just don't want to go with you," Hitomi smiled.  
  
Van then gave a wicked grin and turned to Mamoru. "Hey, Mamoru, let's play Nintendo, a nice long afternoon of Nintendo."  
  
Mamoru smiled happily. "Cool."  
  
Hitomi gave in. "I'll get my bathing suit."  
  
  
  
*Shara* -. I'm sorry I'm still following the plot at the moment but I promise things will change. LW has being giving all types of stick for it so please don't worry. It will change. 


End file.
